


Teacher AU

by PandaFalls



Category: Teacher AU - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFalls/pseuds/PandaFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of what life might be like if Barnaby was a coach at a University, and Typhus was an astronomy teacher, and things get hoooooot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Over the Desk

Barnaby comes into Typhus’s classroom during his lunch hour for some fun…

T: "I have papers to grade you asshole!"

B: "Shuddup ya cunt. Just a quick fuck, tha's all," As he's pulling his shorts down and bending over the desk.

✏

Typhus wants to yell at the crass gym teacher some more but that BUTT distracts him. He growls and leans over Barnaby, taking a moment to try to fight the urge before he gives that rear a nice slap. "You're such a slut, it's ridiculous. It can't even wait half an hour?" But he's already landing another slap.

✏

Barnaby's already purring from the slaps, grasping the other edge of the desk with a grin. "I should be askin' YEW that." He already knows he's got him hook, line, and sinker.

✏

"Goddammit, Barnaby," Typhus growls as he moves down into a crouch and grasps Barnaby's cheeks firmly before going for it with his tongue. Thank god the man is facing away, otherwise this would be a little more embarrassing than the urge already was.

✏

Barnaby bites his bottom lip, toes practically curling in his sneakers as that hot tongue comes to run across his entrance. Holy shit-- Typhus didn't indulge too often in this act. Usually the two of them were raring to go for the main event, so this little side road on the way was scintillating. On top of being bent over a desk in a classroom, of course. "Oh fuck yeah~"

✏

Typhus couldn't help but let out a small groan at Barnaby's words. Barnaby had to have the only potty mouth that actually turned him on, though he'd never say that out loud. He goes to work kissing and sucking at that pert hole, making sure to keep his efforts enthusiastic for the sake of pulling the best reactions out of the gym teacher as he could. The tip of his tongue pops inside while his hand reaches between the man's thighs to feel up his sac and member. Mmmm, he remembered the first time he saw Barnaby's impressive endowments. It was a matter of pride that he didn't suck it more often. Typhus always had to make sure they both knew he was boss before he did that sort of thing.

When Typhus's face moved away, so did his hands. He stood a pressed his erection against the crack, grinding against it with a groan as his hand fumbled for his backpack sitting on the desk. Lube, lube, lube... Goddammit, where was it? Typhus's other hand came to the back of Barnaby's neck as he continued to grind and search. Aw yeah, multitasking. "You gonna clean up this mess this time, you prick?" he growled into Barnaby's ear as his hand finally grasped a familiar bottle. Aha! He was glad he'd started carrying this sort of thing around with him in his bag. You never know when Barnaby was gonna pop up and make you drop everything for a good fuck.

✏

He's a bit disappointed when those hands and that tongue leave him, but he knows it's worth it when he hears that condom wrapper rip open. His butt wiggles a bit from side to side, excited as a dog as usual before they still under the other teacher's hands. As much as Barnaby liked a good fingering and stretching, sometimes going in without was great. That slight burn coupling with the pleasure of it really heightened his pleasure.

A groan mirroring Typhus's slipped free of his throat and he pressed his ass back flush against the man's hips, humming in delight as he feels the first slow pull back. The rhythm that the astronomy teacher takes is slow and steady, Barnaby's fingers tensing and loosening on the edge of the desk as he breathes in deep and spreads his legs a bit wider. "Uuugh~ Tha's it. Fuck me proper.." he rumbles quietly, his head tilting back as his eyes clothes, shivering at the way his name comes off the other's tongue.

✏

Typhus clenched his jaw, inhaling a slow breath at the sound of Barnaby's encouragement. He focused on remaining slow, knowing full well that some sort of compensation should be made for skipping the loosening. He pushed into Barnaby with deep, steady thrusts, carefully exploring the man's depths with the entirety of his length as small guttural moans began to seep their way out of his throat.

"Uhnn... I'm gonna speed up," he groaned after a few minutes of slow treatment. His hands pushed down against the table and his torso lifted a bit, still hovering over Barnaby as his half-open eyes looked over Barnaby's form bent under them. He loved the way the man looked spread out on his desk, loved the tilt of his head and and the sensual sight of their connection between them. His hands reached up and pushed the gym coach's shirt up as far as it could go to expose his back, giving the astronomy teacher plenty of room to begin pressing firm, slow kisses against the skin as his hips began to move to a faster tempo.

✏

The pace was perfect, in his opinion. Sometimes he wished they could just stay like this for hours, with Typhus bent over him and thrusting into him until they built up to some ungodly intense release, but they couldn't be that liberal with their time. They were on public property, after all. So, even as much as he enjoyed the steady thump of their bodies, the promise of a faster pace was greeted with vigor.

Barnaby groaned low in his throat as the man's hips picked up speed, huffing out a quiet breath as he felt his shirt pushed up, exposing more of him. He shivered at the drag of Typhus's lips against his skin, muttering his name at the intimate gesture. Barnaby's head dropped against the desk, reaching with one hand to cup the back of Typhus's thigh, urging him on silently. Barnaby didn't think there was anything better than a long day of dealing with bratty college assholes, and then stepping out to get banged by his favorite teacher. It was the perfect way to end a day.

Barnaby lifted his head again, moaning quietly. "Pound me, ya fucker, pound me into t'goddamn desk," he growled, glancing back over his shoulder with one hungry eye, hand releasing Typhus's thigh only to slap the taunt skin there.

✏

Typhus's eyes closed as he felt Barnaby's hand come to wrap around his thigh. His lips nipped and sucked at the skin of the man's back, his last bite turning a little rough as the slap to the thigh surprised him. Ah, there were those dirty words again. Typhus groaned desperately into Barnaby's skin, his hips bucking suddenly to start up a rough, slapping pace. His hand moved up to grab at Barnaby's hair and pull his head up, exposing enough of the man's neck for Typhus devour as he pounded the gym coach, as requested.

He was getting close. Typhus could feel the buildup intensifying and his voice wanted to get louder, but he clenched his teeth tight and muffled the noises into grunts. He sat up and opened his eyes, the hand in Barnaby's hair pulling up the man's head until he'd forced that muscular back into a nice, sexy arch. He didn't usually do this sort of thing to the few lovers that he'd had in his life, but Barnaby was always so tough, so willing to take Typhus's gruff desires...

Typhus kept his hazy eyes open for as long as he could, his cheeks flushed with passion and his breathing short and fast until that climax finally hit. He slammed his hips forward, pressing them hard up against Barnaby once, twice, thrice as he made a mess in his condom and let out one final groan.

The fingers in Barnaby's hair released. Hands came up to slide up Barnaby's back and lips followed, gently tracing up the man's spine in a silent apology for Typhus's rough treatment of the man. He made no move to pull out of Barnaby as he reached the neck and pressed a kiss to the side of the man's head, taking more care than he normally did to acknowledge the body that had helped him to the climax. "Alright, Hughes?"

✏

A purr worked its way out of Barnaby's throat as Typhus's hips really began to pick up, knowing it was just right when the desk underneath him squeaked in protest. "Nnngfuuuuck~" The rough pace put his pleasure on the edge, getting close to climax just from the pounding. Still, he released the edge of the desk and reached down for his cock as Typhus's hand fisted in his hair. He growled, baring his teeth as he panted, open mouthed, as the man attacked his throat. His hand wrapped around his cock and pumped slowly, not wanting to come too quickly or he would lose the perfect high he had going.

Barnaby was used to the rough treatment. He liked it. He was a bit of a masochist and he was sure Typhus was well aware of that fact by now. The way Typhus tugged at his hair enough to make the roots ache, well, let's just say he was proud of his healthy ginger locks.

The Brit moaned deep from his chest, hearing the tightness of Typhus's voice as he held in those louder sounds that Barnaby knew were just under the surface. Maybe one day they should fuck at Typhus's house so he could really get him loud.

The first hard press of those hips had his hand speeding up, coming by the time Typhus was pressing him against the desk a third time, Barnaby breathing hard through his orgasm as it tore through him, feeling the sluggish heavy flow of his seed slip over his fingers toward the floor as he gently lowered the speed of his jerking hand over the head of his shaft. One of these days he'd have to get Typhus to hold off on his orgasm, just so he could get the guy to come on his chest or something. That would be hot.

Barnaby put his hands on the desk, propping himself up as he caught his breath, closing his eyes against the trailing hands and lips, offering his neck when the kisses made it that far, only to turn his head at the man's words. He snorted, his own freckled cheeks flushed from the workout. "I'm bloody great, how're yew doin'?" A smartass until the end, as usual.

✏

Typhus gave a snort, his forehead dropping onto Barnaby's shoulder to hide a grin. Good to see that his roughness had been received well, as usual. "Wiseass," he grumbled as he finally moved back and off of Barnaby.

Typhus slipped the condom off and tied it up before wrapping it up in a couple of tissues and tossing it into the trash. Then he pulled his underwear and pants back into place, zipping and buckling everything up. Before Barnaby could go he grasped the man's wrist, pulling him close again so that Typhus could steal a long kiss from the gym teacher. "Mmmm... Look how much time you've made me waste," he mumbled against the man's lips, his annoyance only half-hearted now. "Maybe you'll leave me alone until the next week now, hm? Give me time to do my work?" He pulled back his face and opened his eyes to look over Barnaby's face with a contemplative air. "...Come to my place this weekend. I'll cook you dinner, crack open a bottle of something nice. Give you a reason to leave me alone while I'm trying to do term papers next week." He gave a grin.

✏

Barnaby gave a soft sigh as the other pulled out, reaching across the desk to grab a few napkins and wipe himself off, tossing them in the trash after the condom. He pulled up his shorts and straightened out his shirt, stepping away from his orgasm's mess on the floor and away from the desk, only to find his wrist snatched.

Brows lifted at the long kiss, eyes going half-mast as he responded to it readily, smirking into the barely annoyed reprimand. Yeah yeah, he thought. The kiss ended too soon for his taste, eyes roaming over the other teacher's face, studying him curiously. Something seemed different. His brows shot up again at the invitation, mouth opening a bit in shock, momentarily stunned from giving some sort of smart comeback.

Well, he was Barnaby Hughes after all, and so that didn't last too long. "Heh, yew wish. Fuckin' yew in here's too much fun. An' sucking yew off under yer desk is rreeaaaaally fun," he said with a smirk, giving a squeeze to the man's hip before he stepped away towards the door, turning back around just as he got to it. "See yew this weekend..." he said quietly, looking at Typhus a little differently this time before shaking himself out of it and stepping through the door. "And I like bourbon!" Came his final call from the hallway.

✏

At first, Typhus thought he was being rejected, and the way it was worded hurt. 'You wish'? Well, fuck you, Hughes, never mind. He watched with a quiet expression, his emotions reigned in and his jaw clenched as he watched the gym teacher walk to the door... and stop to accept the invitation. O-Oh! Typhus grinned, now fully understanding the previous words. Slut. He filed away "bourbon" in his mind, making a mental note to pick up an expensive bottle on the way home. Suddenly he was really looking forward to the weekend. He'd have to make sure all his papers were graded so that he'd have time for every distraction the redhead might offer.


	2. Texting

Barnaby would send naughty text messages to Typhus during class.

> To: My Hunky Stargazer
> 
> From: The Badass Ginger
> 
> **Ugh, watching kids run around a track, woo hooo... here's a picture of my cock~** ❤

✏

Typhus is all, "Sorry class, I have to check this, my mother's been sick lately."

Opens the message and proceeds to blush furiously. Okay, it wasn't his mother after all.

> To: Slut
> 
> From: Typhus
> 
> **Get the hell off of the phone, I'm trying to teach.**

✏

The next picture doesn't come for a while, but when it does it's a picture in a mirror of Barnaby bending over to accentuate dat ass.

✏

Typhus is eating lunch when his phone buzzes. He nearly chokes on his sandwich and furiously texts back.

> To: Slut
> 
> From: Typhus
> 
> **WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING THESE**

✏

> To: My Hunky Stargazer
> 
> From: The Badass Ginger
> 
> **Locker room, duh.**

✏

> To: Slut
> 
> From: Typhus
> 
> **YOU'RE GONNA GET CAUGHT**

Barges into Barnaby's office after school and stands flustered in the doorway. "Today I turned off message previews in the notifications and put a password lock on my phone, THANKS TO YOU, ASSHOLE."

✏

Barnaby leans back in his chair with a smirk on his face, setting his phone down and pulling his other hand out of his pants. "I was just gonna send yew another one. Now that yer here, yew can see the HD version."

✏

Typhus flushes darkly and turns around. "No, fuck you," and turns around to walk out

✏

He gets a text about a half hour later. It's a downward shot from Barnaby's collarbone to his shaft. There's cum all over his stomach with the words.

> To: My Hunky Stargazer
> 
> From: The Badass Ginger
> 
> **Too bad you left~**

✏

Typhus is waiting for a kid to finish a makeup test when he checks his phone and let's out a growl of anger. The kid looks up confused and Typhus is just like "Sorry, it's my mom..."

The kid gives a nod of understanding and goes back to their test.

> To: Slut
> 
> From: Typhus
> 
> **Good, now I don't need to invite you over tonight since you took care of everything yourself.**

✏

> To: My Hunky Stargazer
> 
> From: The Badass Ginger
> 
> **OY! THAT'S NOT FAIR! You're the one who left me hanging you prude!**

✏

Several texts in succession:

> To: Slut
> 
> From: Typhus
> 
> **We're at WORK**
> 
>  
> 
> **Fucking horny teenager**
> 
>  
> 
> **Couldn't even wait**
> 
>  
> 
> **I've got papers to grade.**

✏

Return texts in succession:

> To: My Hunky Stargazer
> 
> From: The Badass Ginger
> 
> **Live a little**
> 
>  
> 
> **Tired old man**
> 
>  
> 
> **How about we fuck in my office for once**
> 
>  
> 
> **YOU'VE ALWAYS GOT FUCKING PAPERS. SHOVE EM UP YER ARSE.**

✏

> To: Slut
> 
> From: Typhus
> 
> **Your OFFICE? Aren't you ever going to invite me to your house??**

✏

> To: My Hunky Stargazer
> 
> From: The Badass Ginger
> 
> **That would require you to let me come over to your house first! Are we still on or not? Dick.**

✏

> To: Slut
> 
> From: Typhus
> 
> **Yes, we're still on.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Beds are more comfortable than office chairs, slut.**
> 
>  
> 
> **I'm not a dick, you're a dick.**

 

By this time "slut" is practically Barnaby's nickname.

✏

> To: My Hunky Stargazer
> 
> From: The Badass Ginger
> 
> **You're a dick. And your actual dick is going in my mouth the next time we see each other.**

✏

> To: Slut
> 
> From: Typhus
> 
> **Fuck.**
> 
>  
> 
> **I mean FUCK YOU.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Dammit, are you still in your office**

✏

The grin can practically be felt THROUGH the text message.

> To: My Hunky Stargazer
> 
> From: The Badass Ginger
> 
> **Why?**
> 
>  
> 
> **Do you want me to be?**

✏

Typhus can imagine that rumbling cockney voice on that second text, low and sexy. He's visibly angry and flustered, but the kid just left.

> To: Slut
> 
> From: Typhus
> 
> **You'd better be there in five.**

✏

> To: My Hunky Stargazer
> 
> From: The Badass Ginger
> 
> **You got it babe~** ❤ ❤ ❤"

There are childish hearts all over the text.

✏

Typhus wants to smash his phone against the wall in sexual frustration, but he just pockets it and grabs his keys, locking up his room before storming down the hall. Barnaby is such a damn tease.

✏

After their first night at Typhus's house, Typhus wakes up to the feeling of a blowjob. He doesn't even have to open his eyes because the gym teacher is the first culprit to pass through his mind. "Mmm... Slut," he slurs sleepily as his hand moves under the sheets to lace through the man's hair.

✏

Barnaby pops his head out from under the blankets with a smirk and lips already flushed from the activity. "Well, it was just standin' at attention so nice an' pretty. I couldn't just let it go unattended," he says with a scoff, slipping back under the blankets.

✏

Typhus cracks open his eyes look down at Barnaby while he speaks, a tired smile coming over his face. "Oh yeah, just doing me a favor. So selfles-AHHHHN. Ah, ah, god, ah..." And that is how Barnaby shuts Typhus up for the duration of the blowjob. Barnaby is very VERY good at them.


	3. Top on Bottom

There would definitely be a fight about Typhus never letting Barnaby top.

"I'd still think yer a fuckin' man! I'd be real gentle with yew. What, yew thinkin' I'm something less when I'm takin' yer cock?" The thought clearly makes Barnaby angry, his expression to match, suddenly questioning every time they had sex now and wondering what Typhus was thinking.

✏

Oh man, dramaaaaaa

 In AUs where he was never raised in Roman culture, I think a patient lover that he trusted could get him to bottom, as long as they were careful about not taking away his power in the situation.

✏

Barnaby would definitely challenge that. He'd be over him, going slow, maybe grab his wrists and put them over his head and hold him there. "Just let go, Ty. Yew don't have'ta be in charge all t'bloody time. It feels good t'let someone else take charge." Even after saying that, he'd probably lean in to whisper to him. "Yer still my hot, dominant, Italian lover~ Always will be."

Violent dominant Barnaby who can also be tender is trying to teach someone else to be tender xD

✏

The first time, Typhus would probably hold out for a little bit, but he'd be too stressed out and kick Barnaby off of him to go take a shower and try to calm down.

✏

Awwww. Barnaby would feel like absolute shit about it and not bring it up like ever again. So it would be up to Typhus to breach the subject after that xD

Take it out on himself, let Typhus fuck him extra hard

✏

Awwwww. Such a teddy bear, no don't be sad Barnabyyyy!

Typhus would ask about it later, probably wanna know why persistent Barnaby hadn't brought it up again. Probably have a quiet talk about it, make a more thought-out plan

✏

I picture them sitting at either end of the couch as they quietly talk about it. "Because of yer reaction to it before.." he mutters, looking down at the couch and idly picking at the material, head propped up with his other arm on the back of the couch. "I can still see t'outline of yer fuckin' foot in my stomach. I just... wanted yew to relax an'... I couldn't get yew to do it." Sounds like he feels like a failure.

✏

Typhus's eyes widen at the sight of sad Barnaby and he suddenly feels like he needs to fix everything right away. He hates seeing his loved ones sad.

"I'm sorry... I really am, I didn't mean to kick you like that, I just... I overreacted. I didn't say anything after because I thought you'd be back at it the next night, thought we'd try again... We could try again..."

✏

Barnaby shakes his head, looking off towards the windows. "I don't.. wanna force yew into somethin' yer not gonna like. Makin' yew feel good is gonna make me feel good, and if yer not fuckin' into it..." He looks over at Typhus with a mixture of frustration and self deprecation. "I didn't come back at yew with it because.. because I've had shit like that done t'me, an' I know what that pressure feels like. I didn't want to put that on yew."

✏

A bit of surprise forms on Typhus's face as a new piece of respect for Barnaby settles into place in Typhus's brain. Typhus's feelings were really important to him, and he hadn't quite realized that before.

Typhus moves from his spot, carefully sliding over to Barnaby before leaning forward to catch the man's lips in a gentle kiss. "Thank you," he murmurs as he leans back and puts a hand on Barnaby's leg. "That... means a lot. To me, I mean." Ack, he was never really good at expressing his feelings like this. The hand on Barnaby's leg gives it a pat. "We'll try again this weekend. Only we'll do things different. We'll go slow. We'll talk. That's how it's supposed to go, right?"

✏

Barnaby closes his eyes for the kiss, leaning into it with a soft sigh. He slides his hand over the one on his leg, looking down at it before pushing his forehead against Typhus's. He smiles a little at the stumbling way he thanks him, nodding a bit at the suggestion. "Yeah, a'right." His eyes move up to meet his. "But only if that's what /yew/ want."

✏

Typhus's eyes remain on Barnaby's face as their foreheads meet, offering a smile when their gazes make contact. "Yeah. It is."

The next time Typhus gets a blowjob, he tells Barnaby halfway through to use a finger too. He takes the whole bottom thing really slow, only asking for the next steps in teeny tiny increments. The dynamic is very different when Typhus is on bottom as compared to when Barnaby bottoms, but they're both happy about the way it's turning out, and that's what's important.


	4. Let's Get Kinky.

Typhus knew that letting Barnaby come over on a school night was a stupid idea, but he did it anyway. There was no shortage of grumbles as Barnaby pressed up against him the moment they walked into the door. "What about dinner? What about work?"  
"What about the part where yew shut up and fuck yer boyfriend into yer mattress?"  


 

(More to come! Story incomplete~)


End file.
